Chain Reaction of Symmetry
Summary On Dejima island a crisis develops. The refugees have moved away from Japan in an effort to create an autonomous region they can call their own. The Cabinet Intelligence Agency is exploiting the situation in an effort to fan the flames of separatism, with Gouda vowing to give Kuze "his very best script". With Dejima now cordoned off by officers in riot gear, Section 9 decides to launch a surgical strike against the militant refugees which aims to capture Kuze. The belief is that if Kuze is captured the situation of Dejima will die down. Upon arriving in Dejima Section 9 splits into two groups: The Major and Ishikawa dive the net for Kuze's cyberbrain, while the others head into Dejima with a spec ops truck and two Tachikoma units. The ground team learns that Kuze has been in Dejima, and garnered a great following among the refugees, while the Major succeeds in locating Kuze's cyberbrain. Her plan is to hack Kuze's eyes to determine his whereabouts, but she encounters a vicious backlash of sorts after coming into contact with Kuze. The experiences rattles the Major, but she succeeds in locating Kuze in a camouflaged harbor in Northeastern Dejima. Section 9 assembles at the point, and prepares to raid the three fishing trawlers lying at anchor. While checking out one of the trawlers Kusanagi discovers a cyberbrain filter and deduces immediately that Kuze is not in the harbor, but before she can relay this information a gunfight erupts between armed refugees and Section 9, leading to the loss of a Section 9 recruit named Yano. Batou hounds Kusanagi for the previous mistake before learning from her that Kuze has gone to Russia with the intention of purchasing plutonium from the mob. 2sac19x01.jpg 2sac19x02.jpg 2sac19x03.jpg 2sac19x04.jpg 2sac19x05.jpg Notable Dialogue :Guy With Gun: The real deal, with these we can mount a war. :Kuze: We didn't buy them for the purposes of fighting a war. These oughta give us enough power so we won't have to fight. :Motoko: Sounds like Dejimas declared itself an autonomous region. :Daisuke: Hmm. :Batou: You figure Kuzes behind it? :Daisuke: So far there's been no evidence of Kuze himself but it's a safe bet it's him. He's cleverly making affected use of the net to divulge the refugee's intentions to the media. :Togusa: He's the Che Guevara of the refugee residential district. At least that's what the Nonial Press is calling him. :Batou: Great another intangible hero. The thing I don't get though is, Kuze started it as one of the individual 11 correct? Why did the refugees welcome the guy with open arms. Does he really have some kind of special ability like investigations of The Major in Ishikawa suggested? :Motoko: To get the answer we'll just have to capture him and ask him in person. You also have to realize it's only due to his involvement that we can even step in here like this. :Daisuke: That's right. The first order of business is to put the bricks on this situation by apprehending Kuze, the suspected leader of the refugees. We'll worry about getting the authority to challenge the C.I.S. afterward. :Ishikawa: In cases like this, it's always the ones whose backs are up against the wall that pull together and take action the quickest. The actions of our own citizens are an opposition to the government agencies at this point. :Togusa: It's a mass trend toward individualism. No, it's more like a peace at any price movement growing within the population. Even though this is basically a declaration of war from the refugees. :Motoko: Batou, you and the others go on ahead and gather information on how extensively the refugees are armed. Ishikawa and I will dive the refugees' net and rendezvous with you after we've pinpointed Kuze's location. :Batou, Ishikawa and Togusa: Roger! :Batou: Section 9, looks like things are starting to turn ugly here. :Police: The top brass don't seem to think so. I admit we're always hard up here on the field. More than a few of them are itchin' to pass operation command over on to the self defense army. I'm guessing you guys are here as part of them right? :Batou: We just came as part on an independent op. :Police: Huh, must be nice to pick your jobs with no strings attached. :Bateau: You'd think but we gotten haul our own ass' out of the fire. :Motoko: We'll hack a refugees' brain. Kuze's cyberbrain seems to be accessible to them at any given time. We won't require any back up until we get close to his ghost line. :Ishikawa: Understood. :Togusa: It's a lot livelier here than I had heard. :Batou: The refugees have been building up this high rise slum for over twenty years. That's why I don't find it strange they refer to the place as their castle. :Motoko: Now then, what would be the shortest route to Kuze? :Tachikoma: Major! I found a duty roster for a Dejima police station showing that a female officer no else is of full percent is on duty right now! :Motoko: Alright good work. Give me a visual. :Tachikoma: Here you go! :Motoko: Hmm they sure seem bored. :Tachikoma: Maybe they're on alert for terrorist attacks. :Motoko: Ok we're going to borrow this woman's cyberbrain. :Tachikoma: Roger! :Motoko: Ishikawa, I want you to run a trace back from gate 5 on the net and try to find out what draws these people to him. :Ishikawa: I'm on it. :Kusanagi Motoko: Tachikoma! Inject mask array. I'll cross his Ghost Line using my Chroma file. :Kuze: It's me. :Refugee: That you Kuze? Something happened? :Kuze: I'm sorry, but there's a good chance that you'll be raided by the police or a military special ops soon. There's no need for you to fight them and um hide the weapons and avoid combat as much as possible. Don't throw your lives away. :Motoko: Batou. :Batou: What's up? :Motoko: We have Kuze's location. It's a camouflaged harbor on the north east edge of Dejima. There's a retro fitted fishing trawler anchored there. He's probably aboard it. :Saito: That's not like you Major are you sure? :Motoko: He spotted me at the last minute. We're currently circling above the harbor. He hasn't gone anywhere yet. We'll grab him before he escapes. Meet up with us at the harbor ASAP. :Everyone: Roger! :Refugee: You came here to capture Kuze. :Motoko: What the hell. :Refugee: You're idiots. Kuze will never be caught by the likes of you. He's the real thing, he's a legend. :Batou: Major what the hell's going on? You never screwed up like this before. Kuzes not here and we've just lost one of our own damn rookies. In an ambush by a handful of armed refugees! :Motoko: I know, sorry because he was never even here to begin with. :Batou: Huh? :Motoko: Kuze is securing a deal with the Russian mafia for plutonium. He's in Etorofu.